Let Me Be Your Armor
by loveless0is0my0name
Summary: Naruto's confused about where he's at and Sasuke's voice is so alluring. But whose is the second voice Naruto hears? Song: "Let Me Be Your Armor" by Assemblege 23. Has WARNINGS. Credit goes to Morning Child for BETAing.


Yes, I know I said this would be out by January but hey.. February is only the next month! :D

Credit goes to Morning Child for BETAing! She's wonderful at BETAing and writing!

Summary: Naruto's confused about where he's at and Sasuke's voice is so alluring. But whose is the second voice Naruto hears?

The song is "Let Me Be Your Armor" by Assemblege 23

**Disclaimer:** alas, I still don't own Naruto, Sasuke, or Kyuubi

**Warnings:** a little bit of blood, mentions of suicide, and sex; YAOI threesome sex at that :D

Key;

Spacer =

--.-.-.-.-.-.--

Song Lyrics sung by Sasuke in_ italics_

Song Lyrics sung by Kyuubi in **bold**

Song Lyrics sung by both Sasuke and Kyuubi in _**italicbold**_

Naruto's thoughts are underlined

* * *

The pool of water sucked him in, pulling his fight-less body to its depths. Clear water smoked with red and music flooded his senses.

The light at the bottom shone brightly through the dark water and his tan hand reached for it.

Technotic beats picked up. Pale hands grasping tan, fingers intertwined.

There was Sasuke pulling him out of the water. His fingers lightly touched the insides of Naruto's bloodied and cut wrists and he smiled softly.

Blood tainted water covered Naruto's body and soaked his sliced black shirt and orange pants.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's line of vision and looked deep into ocean blues. His pale petal lips moved as he sang in that alluring dark voice he had.

_Let me take the fall_

Naruto stared stunned,

A dream.

but he came rushing back when Sasuke's lips moved against his cheek caressing it with song words.

_Let me take the blame_

Then Sasuke pulled back only a little, again looking into Naruto's eye's before bursting a grin and running, dragging Naruto by their clasped hands.

_Let me carry you from hell  
to home again._

Running through the streets of Konoha,

_Let me walk for you_

at every turn Sasuke would bring Naruto against his chest

_when your legs are weak_

and sang onto his skin.

_Let me find the words for you_

Reaching Naruto's apartment, his door covered with gouges in the wood from sharp things being thrown and hated words; carved, painted, and written on every inch.

_when you can't speak_

Sasuke surged through the door, closing it behind Naruto and then turning to the blonde whose hand he still held tightly.

Singing with unadulterated passion Sasuke pushed against Naruto, both of them hitting the wall.

_Let me be your armor_

Sasuke's petal lips kissed Naruto and the blonde was lost to the powerful sensations of being loved.

_Let me be your shield_

Sasuke was here singing to him and kissing, touching, feeling his lips, curves, and skin, his body.

This must be a dream.

_Let me take away the pain you feel_

Sasuke's hot mouth descended on Naruto's, tongue swiping against his rose lips, Naruto opened to Sasuke, letting him in.

Then a dark husky voice besides Sasuke's fleetingly sang.

**your armor**

That voice was closer than the raven's and somehow familiar.

_Let me be the light_

Before Naruto could think about it Sasuke's voice was back, singing the words loud across Naruto's now bare chest.

_that guides your way through darkest night_

The raven's sinful mouth caught the blonde's dusted pink nipples and hardened them with his wet tongue. Naruto moaned, arching into that wonderful cavern.

_Let me be your armor_

After treating the other nipple to the same erotic tongue dance Sasuke stopped, causing Naruto to whimper at the loss.

Guiding the flushed body of his partner to the window Sasuke almost roughly bent him over, cocking the blonde's head so that he could see the window in front of him.

_Let me take the blows_

At Sasuke's voice the glass rippled showing images of a blonde haired little boy being beaten, cut… abused on the side of the street.

_that were meant for you_

Naruto shuddered, his hands griping harshly at the windowsill, as he felt hot breaths across his back and iced hands on his burning skin.

_Let me help you with the trials_

The scene in the window changed, swiftly moving through Naruto's memories, the bad and the ugly.

_you're going through_

Roughly turning him around, Sasuke held him harshly.

Let me keep you safe

Pale lips caressed tan ones,

_from the world outside_

whispering the words almost forcing them on his skin like a print.

_Let me wipe away the tears_

Sasuke licked the salty drops

_that fill your eyes_and kisses rained down on Naruto once again.

_Let me be your armor_

Holding Naruto Sasuke sang strongly.

_Let me be your shield_

Naruto gave in letting caresses, kisses, and words he always wished for smother his senses.

_Let me take away the pain you feel_

The ravens lips carefully graced Naruto with their passion.

**your armor**

And the other voice sang fleetingly once again.

_Let me be the light_

Then Sasuke's breath ghosted against that spot on tan neck.

_that guides your way through darkest night_

Naruto's vision swam in a flurry of blacks,

_Let me be your armor_

but Sasuke's lips were still there.

Pain coursed through Naruto and he pitifully moaned out. Pale hands held him standing and kisses raced across flushed skin. Soothing words reached Naruto's ears as the pain died down but the heat behind Naruto never disappeared.

Possessive arms encircled Naruto from behind holding him against a heated chest. Blue eyes opened and he noticed that Sasuke was up against a mirror, Naruto's body almost melding with the pale ravens and blood red locks flowed about the figure behind him. Deep orange fox ears and nine tails gave him away.

Naruto had no time to speak for Kyuubi sang.

**Let me keep you from**

His voice rich and husky that even Sasuke moaned lightly.

**experience you need**

Kyuubi's breath whispered on Naruto's ear as he pushed them forward, almost as if he wanted all three of them to fuse together.

**Let me bind you with my selfishness**

**and greed**

His tails embraced the both of them pleasuring them, letting them dance on the edges of ecstasy.

**Let me stifle you**

Thrusting against both of them, he huskily demanded.

**Let me have control**

Sasuke moaned his wrists bound by aphrodisiacal tails, the same tails that grasped him and Naruto in rapturous holds.

**Let me smother**

**every aspect of your soul**

Adjusting and pressing none to lightly Kyuubi thrust into Naruto just as he thrust into Sasuke.

_**Let me be your armor**_

No preparation needed for the tails had done their work.

_**Let me be your shield**_

The song still rumbled as Sasuke and Kyuubi sang promises to their shared lover.

_**Let me take away the pain you feel**_

Arching in delight all three burned for each other in a love that could never be accepted in the other world they were no longer bound to.

_**Let me be the light**_

_**that guides your way through darkest night**_

Sparks of climax made them all fall blindly into oblivion as ecstasy finally flowed through their bodies.

_**Let me be your armor**_

--.-.-.-.-.-.--

Their bodies were found in a shallow pond that didn't look like a pond anymore. It looked like all three lay on a satin sheet of crimson red. Sasuke's body was paler than usual and Naruto's was an ungodly sight of deathly white. Kyuubi's hair looked like it shone against the enormous amount of blood.

It was a great loss because Sakura cried and Kakashi too. Tsunade drank all the alcohol her hands could grasp, Shizune joining in. Jiraiya sat atop the Hokage Mountain for endless hours. They all were hurt in some way, even crying over Kyuubi's death was natural because it was always those three together.

But the village was happy they were gone. No monsters lurked in Konoha anymore.

* * *

Hope you liked it! More stories to come!

Please review and comment!

_- - - loveless_


End file.
